Como ser a namorada de Sirius Black em 5 lições
by Leka Riddle Black
Summary: ser a namorada do cara mais popular e galinha do colégio não é fácil e Marlene vai descobrir isso da maneira mais difícil.
1. nada de ciúmes, ele é um cachorro mesmo

**Como ser a namorada de Sirius Black em 7 lições **

1a. Lição: nada de ciúmes... Ele é um cachorro mesmo.

- Como assim "eu não fiz nada", Black? – gritava eu me descabelando

- Mas eu realmente não fiz nada – disse ele calmamente, com um tom de injustiçado – lene, fica calma e me explica o que aconteceu.

FICAR CALMA? Como ele quer que eu FIQUE CALMA?

- EU VI! Eu vi você olhando pra aquela piranha corvinal.

- Mas... Olhar não tira pedaço, lene!

Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo em seguida, mas acho que me descontrolei.

É... Eu comecei a chorar.

- Como assim não tira pedaço, sirius? – eu disse com a voz mais mansa – você não vê?

- Vejo o que, lene?

- Nada, black! N-A-D-A!

Eu sai correndo que nem uma louca, desabalada pelos corredores. Algumas vezes eu ouvi um murmúrio de pessoas dizendo: "aquela não é a namorada do Black?" ou "ela está chorando porque?"

Entrei correndo pelo quadro da mulher gorda e me dirigi até uma mesa, onde lily estava.

Eu não precisei falar nada pra que ele soubesse que eu precisava dela. E nem ela me perguntou nada até que nós estivéssemos seguras no dormitório. Eu amo a minha amiga.

- O que aconteceu, lene?

- O si...sirius é um idiota!

- Isso eu já sabia. – eu ri desse comentário – e você também.

Aquilo era uma dica pra mim continuar a falar, se quisesse.

- Ele tava olhando pra Addams, sabe aquela que tem uma fama de mulher de vida fácil? – lily fez que sim – e eu fui falar com ele e sabe o que ele disse PRA MIM? – lily fez que não – ele disse que olhar não tira pedaço!

- Lene – começou ela calmamente – faça os meninos olharem pra você.

Eu fiz cara de quem fingia que não entendia, mas o problema é que eu entendia muito bem o que ela dizia. E, antes que meu cérebro pudesse formular alguma resposta decente, uma voz (muito) conhecida me chamou lá debaixo da escada.

- Lene! LENEEE!

Eu olhei pra lily como se pedisse socorro. Mas ela sorriu satisfeita e fez sinal pra que eu levantasse. Com um floreio de varinha, lá estava eu. Um vestido preto, cintado, curto demais para os padrões de Marlene McKinnon e lily sabia disso, uma faixa pequena amarrada no pescoço, um sapato que eu não sabia da onde tinha vindo, preto e prata, meus cabelos ondulados pareciam ter ganhado um pouco de brilho e, quando me olhei no espelho, havia lápis no meu olho e uma leve camada de gloss nos meus lábios.

Eu olhei pra lily, assustada, mas ela apenas sorriu, satisfeita e desceu.

Eu ouvi a lily, já lá embaixo, falar com o sirius.

- A lene não quer ver você, sirius. Lamento. – mas após isso deu uma pequena risada, talvez pela cara dele. Não sei, não posso ver nada da minha cama, sabe?

- Dá uma ajudinha vai! – pediu ele – deixa de ser má, lily! Me ajuda a subir.

Pelo jeito ela havia aceitado porque logo depois ouvi passos. Então... Atuação!

Corri pra frente do espelho antes que a porta abrisse. Pude ver a cara dele refletida no espelho enquanto eu fingia tirar um borrado do lápis de olho.

Talvez, agora, eu tivesse mais motivo pra rir que a lily.

Parado, na porta ainda aberta, estava um sirius black com cara de idiota abobalhado.

- Eu pensei ter dito que não queria ver você. – eu disse com certa dificuldade de me convencer daquilo.

Eu ainda estou tentando entender como eu, Marlene Mckinnon, poderia dizer que não quero ver Sirius Black.

- E me privar da visão do paraíso – disse ele sorrindo, mas a feição dele de repente mudou – onde você pensa que vai assim?

- Passear! – exclamei eu, feliz

Peguei uma bolsa preta que lily havia deixado em cima da cama antes de sair. Andei até a porta e me voltei pra sirius, sorrindo e dando tchauzinho.

- Tchau, Black – isso soou irônico.

Sirius tentou me seguir, mas, mesmo com aquele maldito salto, eu consegui me adiantar bastante.

Só que ele me alcançou... Na altura do salão principal. E foi bem agradável.

- O que você ta olhando? – perguntou ele, já com a mão na minha cintura, pela milésima vez. Agora a vitima era um corvinal abusado.

- Nada. –respondeu o corvinal – só essa preciosidade que você tem aí.

Sirius avançou perigosamente para o garoto. Mas eu já tinha engatado um papo com o garoto mais próximo. Severo Snape.

É claro que isso deixou o Sirius furioso.

estava eu, lá, no meio de um papo suuuuper interessante com o famoso "ranhoso cuecas sujas" quando senti uma mão me puxando pelo pulso.

bom... na verdade, estava esmagando o meu pulso.

subimos várias escadas e quando me dei conta, estavámos no 7°andar. sirius me arrastou de um lado para o outro indo e vindo e indo novamente. e do nada uma porta abriu e ele me puxou pra dentro.

okay... agora eu estou com medo. sirius black, dominado pelo que eu chamo de ciume excessivo, me levando pra um lugar onde ninguem poderia nos ouvir. ou seja, ele vai me matar pra me proteger de olhares e conversas de terceiros (ou, quem sabe, pra se proteger de um chapéu inconveniente que eu poderia por na cabeça dele).

- mocinha! - como assim mocinha? ele tá parecendo meu pai! - por que você se vestiu assim.

certo... uma resposta decente é o que eu preciso agora.

- porque eu queria vestir algo diferente.

ele pareceu pensar por alguns segundos.

- vem cá!

eu cruzei os braços e me apoei numa pentiadeira, bem longe dele.

- por que? - perguntei

- porque eu sou seu namorado - ele deu três passos - e se os outros garotos tem direito de olhar e comentar, SEM a minha permissão - eu dei um pulo e ele continuou a andar em minha direção - eu tenho direito de pegar - ele pôs a mão na minha cintura - agarrar - me puxou pra perto dele - e beijar - e me beijou.

- você está se roendo de ciúmes, não está?

ele não disse nada. eu levei como um sim.

- agora você entende o que eu senti quando você olhou pra Addams? - ele sorriu, finalmente entendendo aquilo tudo - que bom!

eu o abracei.

- você que você podia se vestir assim mais vezes - disse ele com o sorisso maroto que um dia eu odiei

- Mesmo? - perguntei

- É - confirmou ele - Mas só quando você for se encontrar comigo.

eu ri. ele me beijou. sabe que ele não é um namorado tão ruim assim? só é um pouco ciumento demais, é claro. mas... eu gosto dele.

- Ah! - exclamou ele do nada, me dando um susto - nada de conversas amigáveis com o ranhoso pra você!

- vai me proibir, é?

- não, só não acho que a namorada do grande, lindo e maravilhoso Sirius Black tenha que se rebaixar pra falar com o ser que frita ovos no cabelo.

- besta! bobo! cha... - ele me calou com um beijo.

babaca. ele nem quer me levar pra dar uma volta na moto dele de novo! vê se pode? e antes que a consciência volte a me atormentar (ela tá bem quietinha desde que eu comecei a namorar com ele) eu amo esse babaca sim. sabe como é, né? os opostos se atraem.

* * *

n/a: eh... eh... non aguentei... continuei a coisa coisuda ki eu mais amo... 


	2. esteja sempre pronta pra bater em alguém

**Como ser a namorada de Sirius Black em 7 lições  
2a.Lição: esteja sempre pronta pra bater em alguém. (ou nele mesmo)**

Estávamos todos comemorando. Do teto do salão principal podia ser visto um tempo de sol fraco, sem nuvens. ou seja, um tempo perfeito para...

- QUADRIBOL - gritou james da mesa da grifinória, fazendo a jovem ruiva, ao seu lado, revirar os olhos

A jovem ruiva, por sinal, é a lily. Ela tem feito o "sacrifício" de sentar ao lado de james todos os dias por minha causa. Eu e sirius damos boas gargalhadas quando eles vão dormir.

É claro que depois daquele grito, todos os olhares do salão se viraram para nós. e posso afirmar, com perfeição, que lily corou como nunca, já em pé e com o dedo indicador enfiado na cara de james, se preparando para dar mais uma bronca sobre bom comportamento à mesa. mas apenas deu de ombros e se sentou.

- eu tenho que buscar algo no salão comunal - disse Sirius, se levantando, mas eu sabia que era só pra deixar os dois sozinhos pela milésima vez - você vem, lene?

- hum...? - perguntei eu saindo de um longo devaneio - ah! Sim, sim! Claro!

Eu levantei e ele pôs a mão na minha cintura, me fazendo tremer novamente. eu juro que não me acostumo com isso.

Mas, como eu imaginei, ele não foi para o salão comunal. Estávamos apenas passeando pelos corredores da escola, esperando a hora do jogo.

Pedi licença e fui ao banheiro. Sabe como é, né? as vezes a gente fica apertada e eu não podia ver um jogo de quadribol nesse estado.

Quando voltei, vi uma coisa de gelar o coração.

_**"ou de fazer ele bombear sangue mais rápido pro cérebro"**_

ah! Que otimo! Ela voltou!

**_"o que você está esperando, parada aí"_**

Eu caminhei lentamente até sirius e consegui ouvir a maldita Addams arrastando as suas asinhas.

-... Nosso batedor gostosão faz...

O que o "batedor gostosão" fazia, ninguém soube.

- Desculpe, mas – comecei eu calmamente abraçando sirius – o batedor gostosão tem dona, okay?

- Mas se ele quiser, ele pode trocar a dona.

- Mas pelo que sei, ele não quer uma dona... – eu a olhei de cima a baixo – rodada.

- Ora sua...

A addams pulou pra cima de mim e começou a puxar meu cabelo. Patético. Meti-lhe um soco no meio da cara dela. Ela recuou e eu voei pra cima dela. Sirius tentou me segurar, mas eu já estava em cima dela mordendo-lhe o braço.

Meti-lhe um chute no meio da canela, não sei como, segundos antes do sirius conseguir me puxar e eu ver a multidão que se formou pra assistir.

Ele me puxou direto pro campo de quadribol e eu o agradeci mentalmente por Ter evitado que as outras pessoas vissem os meus estado rosado.

- Você devia parar de socar um pouco, lene. – disse ele

Eu emburrei após esse comentário.

- Se você não fosse tão galinha, eu não precisaria socar ninguém.

- E se você não fosse tão cabeça-dura, eu não precisaria ser galinha!

- Agora a culpa é minha, é?

Sério, eu estava com raiva. Mas me diz, se você estivesse no meu lugar, gritando com sirius black e, do nada, no meio da discussão ele te abraçasse carinhosamente, você também não iria derreter? Iria. Mas como não é você e sim eu, eu que derreti. E, aliás, não poderia ser você, porque o sirius é meu. Mas espera aí. Quem é você?

- Vamos parar com isso, lene – disse ele ainda me abraçando – eu não quero jogar brigado com você.

Ele não é um amor?

Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele me beijou e foi ao vestiário. E eu me contentei em seguir para as arquibancadas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Olha aquelas vagabundas ali! – eu apontava incansavelmente para um grupo de meninas com saia curta e pompom, que pareciam estar fazendo uma exibição trouxa das chamadas líderes de torcida.

- Lene, calma – disse lily antes de completar, talvez pra tirar a minha atenção das meninas – olha, o sirius vai rebater um balaço!

- Onde? – perguntei olhando pros céus

Mas minha visão foi ofuscada por um ser moreno de cabelos despenteado que acabava de pegar o pomo em frente a lily. Ele fez sinal, como se estivesse dedicando à captura a ela.

- Lily! Ele pegou o pomo pra você! – exclamei eu, fazendo ele emburrar.

- Ele sempre faz isso, não precisa fazer pra mim

- Mas ele fez e é isso que importa

- Não importa nada.

Às vezes, a lily é mais teimosa do que uma criança que não quer ir dormir.

James fez uma volta no campo e, quando estava passando novamente em frente a gente, pegou lily no meio da arquibancada e a colocou na vassoura com ele.

E é claro que ela gritava como nunca. Estou começando a pensar que ele provoca em lily um sentimento mais forte do que qualquer outro que ela sinta. Raiva.

Eu desci as escadas correndo. Quando cheguei ao campo, ainda vazio porque todo mundo via o espetáculo de lily batendo no James montada na vassoura e com medo de cair, vi uma rodinha das meninas que eu tinha visto de lá de cima. E adivinhem em volta de quem?

Quem disse sirius black acertou.

O bastão dele estava largado próximo a rodinha. Eu ri maléficamente quando os meus olhos foram do bastão para a rodinha e de volta para o bastão. Isso ia ser interessante.

Eu peguei o bastão, até que ele não pesava tanto assim. Eu dei um golpe, apenas para fazer vento no cabelo das meninas e elas se afastarem. E assim foi feito. Quando elas olharam pra mim e abriram espaço suficiente para que sirius me visse, eu levei o bastão ao ombro.

Pisquei os olhos angelicalmente enquanto ele arregalava os olhos.

- Olá, sirius – disse eu como se nada tivesse acontecido até então – sentiu minha falta?

- Mas... Mas... Mas é claro!

- Que bom! – falei enquanto me aproximava perigosamente dele – mas não parece – meti-lhe uma primeira bastonada no braço – seu galinha desgraçado!

Ele começou a correr pelo campo e eu atrás dele com o bastão, acertando-o quando eu o alcançava.

Do outro lado, lily ainda perseguia James, como se ele fosse o pomo que ele tinha que capturar. Mas o problema é que se ela o pegasse, creio eu que, ele não sobreviveria para contar a história.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**n/a: eu quase desiste desse cap... juro... não achava uma história pra ele. e então do nada me veio "lider de torcida" na cabeça. onde pode ter lider de torcida? quadribol! (foi daih ki saiu o grito do jamie) e aih veio sirius batedor e o ataque do bastão. e eh claro que eu não ia deixar a addams de fora, neah? **

ces percebem ki eu toh começando a das atenção a j/l? eu não dei atenção a eles em nenhuma das outras duas fics antes dessa. mas no proximo cap (e o depois) vai ser basicamente s/m juntando j/l...

bella - bom... a valentine(consciencia da lene controlada pela mellany) tá aih... uma pequena participação porke ela non tem mais tanto motivo pra brigar com a lene... espero ki vc goste da 2a. lição que eu chamo carinhosamente de "pancadaria"

miss - negaaa, vc eh a primeira pessoa ki tem crises felizes. pke pelo ki eu sei piu tem crises crisentas e eu tenho crises mulitcoloridas. perfeito? nhaaaa ki nada... crise multicolorida continuei, tah vendo? e vc nem precisou ir me mandar escrever

aki - com ciumes da miss? U.u... ah em falar nisso, eu dei uma passada lah na sua fic e comecei a ler... mas a preguiça (e a mellany) não me deixa terminar de ler. mas eu juro ki eu vou ler sim, tah? e o cpa tah aki, espero ki goste

gabby - muito talento? nhaaaa crise multicolorida o sirius com ciumes tbm eh novidade pra mim... mas eu adoro isso! continuei... tah aih! espero ki goste

**Camilla Gurjao – se vc soubesse dos bastidores dessa fic ia rir ainda mais... ah... mas pra eles namorarem, correram um longo cap de 2 fic (linha de risco e fim da linha) e eu nem ia escrever essa fic mas... demorei, não, demorei?**

**Miss d nvo- siiim! Eh por isso ki eu amo o tah aprendendo o crisento crisentado tbm, eh?**

**miss Jane Poltergeist – outra miss? O.o… eu vou acabar as lições rapidinho... o sirius eh tudo de bom mas eh meu! Eu so empresto eli p lene de vez em quando porque a mellany (minha consciência) me obriga**


	3. Não irrite um maroto

Como ser a namorada de Sirius Black em 7 lições  
3a. Lição: Não irrite um maroto (principalmente se tem Lily no meio).

A sala comunal estava bem quieta para uma vitória da grifinória. É claro, já havia tido uma briga com cadeiradas e uma das janelas da torre já havia sido quebrada, mas até então estava tranqüilo.

Mas não havia festa pra mim. É claro! Marlene tem que ficar de um lado pro outro levando recadinhos da dona Lily-irritada-Evans para o senhor James-olho-roxo-Potter e dele de volta pra ela.

Ah sim! Nada de beijos para Marlene também, porque nesse exato momento está tendo uma reunião marota. Sem contar que o meu namorado disse que não ia ter nada pra mim enquanto os hematomas dele não sararem.

**_"realmente foi uma ótima idéia, bater nele com o bastão"_**

Ah sim! Ótima!

Parei em frente ao James pela milésima vez.

- Lily mandou dizer - revirei os olhos - que não adianta você se fazer de coitadinho por causa do olho roxo - ri de leve - Ela não sente pena de você e não vai te levar pra se curar tomando cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras.

- Diga pra ela... - ele começou a falar.

- EU NÃO VOU DIZER MAIS NADA! - sim, eu me cansei. Deu pra perceber que aquilo me cansava? - EU NÃO SOU CORUJA DE NINGUEM! Um ou dois recados, tudo bem... Mas trinta e sete?

- Só mais um recado, Lene!

- Só mais um e mais um e MAIS UM! Eu cansei! – nada como dar voz aos seus sentimentos mais selvagens e profundos.

Me sentei no meio deles. Remus olhou pra mim como se eu fosse um ET. Quando Sirius, James e Peter olharam pra mim eu retruquei:

- Que é? Vocês não acharam que eu ia ficar sentada do lado da Lily com o mal-humor que ela está, acharam? - eu levei o silencio deles como um sim - Eu não quero ganhar um olho roxo igual do James - respirei fundo - Apesar de achar que ele ficou uma gracinha com o novo atributo.

Sirius olhou pra mim, como se me repreendesse.

- E não olha assim pra mim - serio, eu estou falando demais hoje - pelo o que eu entendi, estou sem namorado até seus hematomas curarem.

Sirius fechou a cara. O que ele queria? Primeiro dizia que eu estaria sem namorado e depois já não gostava tanto assim da idéia? Oras, eu não iria implorar pelos carinhos dele!

-Vocês estão muito calados. - eu me levantei e me postei atrás da poltrona do Remus, sentando na mesa - Sabe, eu, antigamente, achava que a Lily gostava do Remus. - eu olhei o conteúdo de um copo em cima da mesa e bebi. Falar realmente dá sede entendem? - Mas depois de um tempo eu descobri que não podia ser.

- Por que não podia ser? - perguntou James, aparentemente interessado.

- Ah! Ela gosta de um garoto da lufa-lufa. - eu devo estar bêbada. O que tinha naquele copo?

- Quem? - James novamente. Ele deve gostar mesmo dela para continuar tão interessado mesmo depois daquele soco.

- Um pateta metidinho. - que se dane o que tinha naquele copo. É bom e eu vou beber de novo - Eu disse isso pra ela, mas ela me ouve? Nããão! Ninguém ouve Marlene McKinnon. - bebi mais um gole - ela ainda disse: "você não pode dizer nada! Namora um maroto!". Ou melhor, namorava, né? - mais um gole.

Estou começando a achar que vou entrar em coma alcoólico.

- Lene? - sirius perguntou docemente. Aviso, aviso: aí tem coisa! - O que tem nesse copo?

- E eu sei? Mas é bom - mais um gole. Agora sim eles me olhavam como um ET. Será que eu posso escolher o planeta de onde eu vim? Afinal, já estou enxergando estrelas mesmo.

**_"você veio, provavelmente, da estrela Sirius"_**

Ah ótimo! - gritei eu, tentando falar (pensar seria mais apropriado) com a consciência - Agora tem uma estrela com o nome dele também?

- Meu? - perguntou Sirius me fazendo corar fortemente, se já não estava corada com a bebida. Ele recostou as mãos na poltrona e a cabeça em cima das mesmas - É, tem uma estrela sim. Alguma coisa sobre rei cão.

_**"correção: cão maior"**_

-AH! Cão maior! - falei eu do nada - Realmente bem colocado! Sua mãe é um gênio.

- O papo tá bom, mas - começou James, com os olhos faiscando de uma maneira que meu estado... hum... digamos, 'mole', não me deixou identificar. É nessas horas que eu preciso que a consciência trabalhe, mas ela não costuma me obedecer. - Qual é o nome do pateta metidinho?

- Mas eu não sei se lembro... - bati o copo na cabeça, fato que fez com que Remus olhasse torto pra mim. Será que eu derrubei bebida nele? Que desperdiço! - Alguma coisa com Fir... Fer... Feaaaar... – desde quando pronunciar esse nome ficou tããão difícil?

- Roderick Le Fear? - perguntou Remus olhando pra mim. Eu confirmei. Aquele sim era um bom amigo. Por que Remus não podia ser minha consciência? Além de tudo seria mais inteligente!

- É alguma coisa assim.

- Mas ele não é da Lufa-Lufa - disse Sirius.

- Não? - perguntei eu, bebendo mais um gole.

Tarde demais. James se levantou e viu o tal do Roderick ao lado de um vulto ruivo. Lily. Droga. Acabou meu monólogo... Estava tão divertido.

James avançou para o casal e meteu um soco na barriga do pobre Roderick. Lily levantou num salto, sorriu, apoiou as mãos nos ombros de James. Ele, provavelmente, estava achando que ela havia adorado aquilo. Infeliz (e dolorido) engano. Ela apenas sorriu docemente, antes de levar o joelho ao encontro do que James guardava dentro das fraldas.

Meia hora depois, nós ainda estávamos tentando acordar o coitado. Agora entendo como Lily fez o olho roxo. Ela é bem forte. Será que ela andou praticando luta de trouxas?

James começou a abrir os olhos. Eu me apoiei na beirada da escada e disse:

- Parece que não vamos mais ver James Jr. Por aí. – frase errada, hora errada.

Sirius levantou rapidamente, após constatar que James estava bem, e me puxou para um canto, me abraçando. Eu estremeci levemente.

- O que você tem, Lene? – perguntou ele olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. Eu amo quando ele faz isso. – Está tão estranha.

Aquele comentário me fez perceber que eu estava realmente estranha. Só podia ser uma coisa.

- Deve ser TPM. Na...

- Te pê eme? – me cortou ele.

- É, Sirius! TPM! – eu estava me estressando novamente – Tapas, Pontapés e Murros, Tendência Para Matar...

- Ah! Tá explicado.

Ele fez menção de me beijar.

- Ué! A gente não era oficialmente ex-namorados até seus hematomas curarem?

- Se você calar a boca e me beijar, eles vão curar rapidinho. – foi uma proposta tentadora, admito.

Ele tentou me beijar novamente. E teria conseguido se um grito não tivesse ecoado no ar.

- POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Eu recostei minha cabeça no ombro dele. E pelo que eu entendi, ele teve o mesmo pensamento que eu: eles estão ficando insuportáveis.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: essa foi marlene aih soh eu no dia 1º de janeiro com uma dose de TPM. sim, sou eu. bebada, falando demais (por causa da agua da chuva. eu levo a serio a historia de falar mais kando bebo essa agua), agressiva, estressada, injustiçada...é... sou eu.**

proximo cap: "nunca recuse ajuda-lo em algum plano louco pra juntar cabeças-duras"

recadinhus:  
aki: espero continuar te fazendo rir. mas eu juro que essas son minhas ideias maléficas. e eu só percebi ki qu escrevia comédia romântica tem poco tempo. ciumenta vc, heîn? nhaiim... assim ki der dou uma passada na sua fic.

miss: non precisa me matar, eu vo continuar. e eu non ti avisei pke vc non tava on. vc sab ki kando vc tah on eu mando pedacinhos p vc. siiim! batedor gostosão... MEUUUUU

miss jane: olhar psicopata roxxx... sim! eu mesma jah dei uma surra nela, non ligue. se o sirius eh meu e o remus eh seu non há brigas. meu sirius eh sexy o seu remus e fofys...

gaby: tbm axo ki elis son perfeitos. eu non demoro pra atualuzar a fic non... eu a amo XD.

miss H: merece? O.o... eu as vezes tenho medo da lene... ela eh louca "ela eh vc versão grifinória-hoggy" mentira! não acreditem nela.

camila: mahauha... sei como é! minha mãe jah se acustumou (imagine, se v6 riem lendo, olha eu escrevendo) bigado

lyla: a lene(eu) eh assim msm... sab... bigado por comentar

"cafusa com tantas misses" gente! bigadão p kem carmentooo

**kem kiser me diciona no msn eu non ligo: carmemcortezpotter(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com**


	4. nunca aceite ajudalo em algum plano

N/a: só editando... esse cap tava uma bagunça! eu kase morri de infarte kando vi...

respondi as reviews do cap TRÊS... tão lá embaixo pra kem kiser ver...

* * *

**Como ser a namorada de Sirius Black em 7 lições  
4a. Lição: nunca aceite ajuda-lo em algum plano louco pra juntar cabeças-duras**

- você está maluco, Sirius? – gritei eu pela milésima vez, naquele dia, fazendo minha dor de cabeça aumentar sensivelmente.

Nós estávamos almoçando e eu começava a me irritar com os devidos cumprimentos ao Sr. Black pelo fantástico jogo no dia anterior.

- eu sei que você também acha que já está na hora deles se acertarem. – disse ele sem se alterar.

- Mas você não acha que eles vão ficar muito – eu olhei de soslaio para os dois, do outro lado da mesa, onde James tentava, incansavelmente, fazer com que lily cuidasse do olho-roxo dele, escondido atrás dos óculos – melosos?

Essa não era, realmente, a minha opinião. Eu só tinha medo de perder a minha melhor amiga.

_**"ciumenta"**_

Não. Apenas possessiva.

- Mais que vocês dois, impossível – disse remus, se sentando com eles.

Eu corei sensivelmente com o comentário.

- Olha –comecei – não é por nada, não, mas... –suspirei fundo – a lily não vai ceder assim tão fácil.

- É aí que está o problema – concluiu remus

- Nós vamos precisar de um super plano mega maroto.

- O que seria um super plano mega maroto? – perguntei, inocentemente

- Não sei... mas eu já vou descobrir – disse sirius me fazendo revirar os olhos.

* * *

- Você entendeu, lene? 

Eu não respondi. Estava em choque.

- Lene? – sirius me sacolejou – LENEEEE?

Levantei a cabeça, lentamente e olhei pra ele.

- Você acha que isso vai dar certo?

- Não, lene... Tem que dar errado. – ele suspirou – compreende?

- É CLARO QUE EU ENTENDI, BLACK! – gritei, brusca – me dá logo essa poção do choro!

- Não se esqueça – disse ele, passando-me o vidrinho – seja dramática, finja que vá se jogar da torre... Faça tudo para que o dia dela seja péssimo.

* * *

(N/a: eu sou intrometida? sim! No meio da fic? sim! Mas é só pra explicar que agora vai ser do ponto de vista da lily... mas vou mostrar os bastidores do plano ) 

- QUERO MORREEEER – gritou ela entre soluços e fungadas

Oh céus... Que vontade de dizer "eu bem que te avisei que isso não ia dar certo". Mas ela está bem mal. Vou deixar isso pra depois...

_**"grande amiga, você é, hein dona lílian cabeça-dura Evans?"**_

Não é esse o caso. O caso é que se ela tivesse me escutado não estaria aqui... ué? Cadê a lene?

Eu olhei em volta. Nada de Marlene por aqui. Oh céus... Oh vida... Oh azar. Meu Merlim, por favor, diga-me que ela não foi aonde eu penso que ela foi.

_**"ela foi, lily"**_

Eu perguntei pro Merlin e não pra você!

**_"mesmo? Mas lamento dizer que, enquanto você fica tentando falar com Merlim como uma criancinha que acredita em contos de fada, a sua amiguinha está tentando pular da torre"_**

Porque essa vozinha chata sempre tem razão?

Corri até a torre que eu sabia ser a favorita de Marlene. E lá estava ela. Em cima do parapeito.

- Lene – pedi calmamente – desce daí! Você não é assim! Lembra o que você dizia pra mim?

- Na – na- não – respondeu ela, soluçando.

- Que homem é só passatempo e que você vive muito bem sem isso – respondi, com medo da resposta.

- Isso foi antes do sirius – respondeu ela, decidida – Adeus lily – e se jogou.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – gritei, desesperada – LENEEE!

Apoiei-me na parede e escorreguei para o chão. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

* * *

(Bastidores:) 

Agradeço a Merlim por sirius ser batedor.

Senti braços fortes me pegando no ar e, em seguida, correndo pra algum lugar que, se lily olhasse, não pudesse nos ver.

Vi remus conjurando uma boneca que me parecia familiar.

_**"é porque ela se parece com você, besta"**_

Ah, sim! Vi remus fazer sinal positivo para sirius. E ele sorriu.

- Lene – ele olhou pra mim – você vai querer ver tudo de perto, não vai?

Eu sorri e concordei.

- Só que agora lily acha que você está morta, então... – ele tirou um embrulho de dentro da roupa – vista isso. É do James.

- O James ta sabendo de tudo isso?- perguntei eu

- É claro que não, lene – ele sorriu e piscou – eu disse a ele que ia precisar disso pra ter uma conversinha com você. Agora ele vai imaginar que eu terminei com você mesmo. – suspirou - minha vez, né? – concordei novamente, abismada demais pra falar, com a beleza da capa de invisibilidade. Sirius sorriu – tchau! – ele fez que ia, mas voltou – porque você está chorando, lene?

- É o efeito daquela sua poção maldita, black!

Ele riu e eu vesti a capa. Juntos, seguimos para a segunda parte do plano.

* * *

(lily) 

Desatei a correr. Não sei porque nem como. Mas eu só queria correr e correr e correr. Na altura no sétimo andar (eu acho, não fazia idéia de onde estava) vi o James, parado tranqüilamente no corredor.

A minha primeira reação é dar meia volta. E teria dado se ele não tivesse me chamado.

- Lily? – ele me chamou, docemente.

Eu juro que se estivesse em condições normais, nem passaria pela minha cabeça fazer isso.

Mas eu estava bem mal. E nessas horas o cérebro nunca funciona direito e a gente se confunde, criando uma espécie de furacão de pensamentos e sentimentos que ninguém nunca entende e nem nunca entendeu. E foi nessa hora que Lílian Evans abraçou James Potter.

Ele me pareceu um tanto assustado ao me ter soluçando nos seus braços e eu o peguei sussurrando lily varias vezes durante aquele demorado abraço de consolo.

E então ouvi passos. É claro que eu não estava bem, mas deixar que alguém me visse naquele estado deplorável e abraçada com James potter, que por força maior do destino, foi a primeira alma viva que eu encontrei, era demais.

Eu o soltei enquanto ele resmungava algo sobre me levar até a enfermaria. E lá estava, o parceiro da alma viva a minha frente, o culpado daquilo tudo: Sirius Black.

Aquilo foi um sorriso vitorioso? Mais que CANALHA! Eu limpei as lágrimas dos olhos e parti pra cima dele.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A LENE?

- Que eu me lembre, nada. – respondeu ele, tranqüilamente me fazendo sentir mais raiva ainda.

- COMO ASSIM NADA? – gritei eu, desesperada – ELA PULOU DA TORRE, SABIA?

Novamente estava lá, eu, chorando descontroladamente. James me abraçou de leve e eu chorei ainda mais.

- Você está precisando de óculos, lílian. – disse sirius com um sorriso incompreensível no rosto. Lene podia estar aqui, agora, e ele me diz que EU preciso de óculos?

Mas eu estava soluçante demais pra responder àquele comentário idiota. Apenas me deixei levar pelos soluços, ainda abraçada a James.

- Você precisa de um pouco de poção calmante – sussurrou ele pra mim assim que sirius desapareceu do corredor. – depois eu converso com o sirius sobre isso, tudo bem?

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça.

* * *

(bastidores) 

- LILY VAI ME MATAR POR ISSO, SIRIUS! – gritei eu

- Depois que ela e James começarem a namorar, ela não vai nem lembrar disso – respondeu ele tranqüilamente.

- Lily não é uma retardada mental, sirius! Ela vai lembrar ao ver a amiga, supostamente morta, passeado pelo salão comunal.

- A gente da um jeito nisso. – ele está fazendo pouco caso?

- A GENTE DA UM JEITO NISSO?- ta, estou estressada – VOCÊ dá um jeito nisso! Você me meteu nessa, você vai me tirar!

- Ta, fica quieta e para de mexer. O remus vai falar com a lily agora.

Nós estávamos embaixo da capa de invisibilidade. Varias pessoas levaram sustos comigo gritando.

James se levantou pra pegar alguma coisa pra lily e remus se aproximou.

* * *

(lily) 

- Vou pegar um suco pra você – disse James, eu sorri

- Ta – respondi, antes dele ir.

Ele tem sido tão atencioso, tão carinhoso. Será que eu o estava julgando errado? Bem que a lene (funguei mais uma vez) dizia que os marotos não eram tão ruins assim.

Remus se sentou do meu lado.

- Lily?

- Oi.

- Desculpa por eu dizer isso, mas – ele suspirou, como se tivesse que fazer uma força pra falar o que tinha que falar – o Roderick andou falando umas coisas não muito agradáveis de você.

- De mim? – perguntei – mas o que por exemplo?

- Não me faça repetir, lily! – pediu

- Repita, Remus, por favor.

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Que você é muito dada e nega o James só porque é louca por ele.

Okay, entrei em choque. Eu juro que disse que gostava do Roderick pra lene pra despistar. E quanto ao James, bem... Vou fazer isso mudar agora.

Remus se afastou. Fiquei alguns segundos pensando sozinha com os meus botões. E então James se aproximou com um sorriso e me ofereceu o suco.

Peguei o suco, é claro, mas o coloquei em cima da mesa. James se sentou ao meu lago com uma expressão confusa.

Eu sorri, levemente, pra ele e me curvei sobre ele. O beijei.

Oh céus... Eu não acredito que eu finalmente tive coragem de fazer isso.

* * *

(Lene:) 

Sirius me abraçou.

- Conseguimos! – e começou a pular, ainda agarrado comigo.

- É – respondi seca – agora vai explicar pra dona monitora revoltada de olhos verdes, futura sra. Potter, que a Marlene aqui ta bem viva.

Sirius riu da minha cara e me beijou.

* * *

n/a: okay... eu demorei pra escrever esse cap, mas foi pke eu tava com outra fic (ki eu escrevo com a dressa) inscrita num concurso... em breve ela vai tah por aih com data (01/02) 

pra kem kiser ler a gente tah como "the black pixies" aki no ff. net e a fic se chama "Moulin Hoggy"... tem s/m, j/l e umas cositas mais...

kase matei a dressa do coração... alias, não sei quem morreu primeiro. eu disse: "matei a lene"... ela teve um infarte e eu uma crise de risos terrivel.

mas o cap tava uma bagunça pke minha mãe estava me puxando pelos cabelos pra sair da frente do pc enkanto eu tentava postar... mas tudo bem...

agora vamos responder as reviews... eu fiquei MUITO feliz com as reviews... foram muitos e OTIMAS reviews... brigadão mesmo!

dressa - ah! confundindo... por isso ki eu so vo xamar tu de dressa agora... PRA KE O PANELAÇO? a culpada do atraso foi moulin hoggy, oras...

piu - agora só do recadinho pra kem comenta! HUMPHFT! concordo com a historia das gerações anteriores.

miss jane - nha... acho que acabou sendo o meu favorito tbm... mas ainda faltam 3, neh? nha... axo ki non tem ngm pro remus não... eu só muito remus/tonks pra criar uma PO pra fzr par com ele... mas eu recomendo "soluço" da DD Black Malfoy... ela éa minha gemula na Moulin Hoggy, lá em cima

gabi - eu passei lá? eu sempre acabo passando e esquecendo de comentar (pke nessa hora eu sou expulsa do pc)... se eu não comentei, me dá um toque que eu vou lá sim... brigado, viu?

angela - nha... demorei um pokinho XD... mas foi por um bom motivo... eu tbm fikei com um tikiiiinho de peninha do jamie... eli eh toooon meigo (risada do mau)

gaby - mahauhua... a mais engraçada? ke issooo... será que eu estou sendo elevada de comédia romântica para comédia somente? bom... as cabeças duras ton aih... mas não ton duras...

miss leandra - OH ceus... eu vou pirar com tanta miss... (anotando num papelzinho pra não esquecer) como eu jah disse, demorei um pokinho... mas SÓ um pokinho

camila - passou ou não passou? siriri pra vc non... soh pra mim (agarra sirius e dá lingua)

ly - quem não gostaria de estar no lugar da lene, hein? eu já disse que a lily não vai poder mais ter o harry? ngm mandou ela chutar aquele lugazinho, viu?

tatinha - nha... mas a lene non eh personagem invantado... ela foi citada na ordem da fenix. naquela foto que tava com o moody, sabe? dia primeiro eh o dia mundial dos porres... não tem como modificar isso

MP - vou passar lah na sua fic sim... assim que der, okay?


End file.
